clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive Dump
}} bytes Archive in 30,000 bytes Please click here to contact me!. Question *Hello, I have joined 1-2 days ago! I love the wiki, too! *I can't add pages or edit! *Why can't I edit? *It says You Do Not Have Permission To Create Pages. *It does not say I am blocked! Hello, I have joined 1-2 days ago! I love the wiki, too! I can't add pages or edit! Why can't I edit? It says You Do Not Have Permission To Create Pages. It does not say I am blocked! - Fishyyp2, a new user Hi Hi penguin-Pal, Urgent matters! this guy kept on blanking our pages and swearing, for a total of 3 times! (You can see from his contributions.) Please ban him! As for his vandalism, I have reverted them all. Thanks. -- Dps04talk 02:29, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Penguin-Pal. I found a strange thing on your user page. Can you tell me what it is? -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 12:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Join chat, please. --Awesome Hey Hey, Join chat please Thank you, Sdgsgfs 16:22, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, Can you comment on my blogpost here -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 23:01, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Yo Please come on chat. Sdgsgfs needs to talk to you about the awards. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 16:56, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey you asked if the car in mah pic was a nissan GT-R right? It's a Japanese car (like the Nissan) but it's not; it's a Lexus LFA, (my favorite car (:) Hey, Sorry Sorry about not doing the stuff so again: Hey you asked if the car in mah pic was a nissan GT-R right? It's a Japanese car (like the Nissan) but it's not; it's a Lexus LFA, (my favorite car (:) WinterRules123 11:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Monday 13th February 11:50 GMT Time Picture How did you make a picture that small? Please tell me the program. --Roger6881,The CP expert :) 12:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi lol i done this for badge XD Come on, come! Awesome335 Quitted Hello Penguin-Pal, We have a serious problem, Awesome335 suddenly decided to quit this wiki and he also demoted his rights. We really need him, he's our leader and he leads us to what is right. We really need to contact him, and need to know why he quitted. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 03:25, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Please join chat. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 20:11, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, How do you make your own flag? Can you tell me how? Text me back. -- CHOWDER2000EPF Agent 20:39, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hi Zaid184 (talk) (profile) (blog) 14:31, February 16, 2012 (UTC) My brother loved the idea of your page, so HE copied it. I'm trying to keep him off the wiki, but he always wants to edit a Wikipedia. I'm telling him it's not Wikipedia, it's a wiki. Your Flag Hello Penguin-Pal, I really liked the Flag you made of yours, how did you make it? Can you make one for my penguin or tell me how? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 14:56, February 16, 2012 (UTC) You're Invited! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 09:10, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome00 Promotion Hello Penguin-Pal, Happy65 has promoted Welcome00 to chatmod too! I also agreed, where I wanted to inform you. If you don't agree with this you can tell that this during the admins meetings or other times too. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 19:34, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Invitation You are invited to Awesome's Quest! *Who: Awesome335 is host *What: Awesome's Quest (Like Rockhopper's Quest) *Activities: Explore rooms, chat, you get the point *When: February 25th *Where: On the server Sleet. Backup server: Deep Snow. Backup server 2 (if Deep Snow is full): Christmas. *What time: 17:00 GMT Hope you can make it! ----[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Alert! Awesome's Quest has been rescheduled to February 26th. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: The party date was changed. The Top User #51 means that I have the 51st most edits of anyone on the wiki. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Problem Hi, the image you uploaded on Emerald Kilt was the Shamrock Skirt. And the both pages have the same ID on it. Dont you think it is strange? --[[User:Mixer2301|''' Idea Mixer2301']] Admin and Chat Moderator 09:34, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Umm... PP There are NO comments on my blog, Could you comment here!, Thanks!!! -- '''CHOWDER'2000EPF Agent 15:25, February 18, 2012 (UTC) plz unban me from chat. as soon as posible. i know i have to learn my lesson, but the people on this wiki WERE my only "friends". now all my friends are just puffle plushes. Hi Hi, Join chat? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 13:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, The Time of my party is been changed to 9:00am PST. -- CHOWDER2000EPF Agent 15:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Is this page needed? Hey Penguin-Pal!! I just wondering that I was checking the top 50 longest pages and the following page is on the first spot: *List of Item IDs For me, this page is kinda useless and really unneeded coz well the ID for a specific item might have been already placed on the article about the item itself. Plus for being a really long page with no pictures at all, I can't also seem to find the uses of the page.I do wanna suggest this page up to deletion but i didnt put up the template yet. Anyways, although the page is long, there are so far only few ppl edit the page. Plus the page is really unedited for a while. I will send the same message to a couple of other active admins. --CRAZY PENGUIN ON THE LOOSE!!! Are you brave enough to talk to the CRAZY PENGUIN!! 06:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Apology I know, I'm really sorry about that, I left the computer on with my website, the Adele Wiki, up, and my bratty little sister decided to go to the Club Penguin Wiki 'cause she has an account, and she did that because she's obsessed over the clothes on Club Penguin. I'm really sorry about that, it will not happen again. ---Tsu'tey♫ 17:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Name! Hi Penguin-Pal. I noticed that someone or you made you're name Green!. I hope you like it! Leave a Message! -- CHOWDER2000EPF Agent 18:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Penguin-Pal, The new Club Penguin Wiki Admins, had agreed to sign a Peace Treaty. But, they told we should send them one first. So, we must design one soon. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 03:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Why was it reverted? Hey Penguin-Pal! I noticed that you reverted my edits on Server. But why?? If you look back at the page, it seems to have a really unneccessary information. And also theres a link to a user page! Do you think it's ok? Well if you can't believe me, check the history of the page. Anyways, please reply me if you have reasons for it anyway. Anyways, sorry if these word hurt your feelings. --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS BEEN DELAYED!!! Are you brave enough to talk to the CRAZY PENGUIN!! 13:23, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi P-P. Please go on chat. *' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 16:03, February 27, 2012 (UTC) You just left chat a minute ago. I am online . * ~Happy65 ' ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 18:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Please come on chat *' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 18:36, February 28, 2012 (UTC) PP Test Edit Hey, it's me, Penguin-Pal, please do not edit this message- i want to check the postcard message please. Hello Penguin-Pal, Thanks for asking me this. The image I got was from http://clubpenguinmemories.com/ it has a lot of pages, from newspaper editions to postcards. Best Fishes Penguiin23 Question Um, P-P have you, by any chance become a bureaucrat? Your name is in green like Sdgsgfs and Happy65. Shay Dow! The Dark Lord 08:09, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Alert! Hello! This is Awesome335. I am here to schedule a much needed Admin Council meeting. It shall be held on Saturday March 10th. I am here to ask what times you are available during. Please reply on my talk with a range of times that you will be available during. Further messages shall be sent shortly. --[[User:Awesome335|'''THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED]] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 12:34, March 1, 2012 (UTC) 187.198.150.77 Can you please ban the anon. user 187.198.150.77, He/She is making spam comments everywhere! Thanks! -- CHOWDER2000EPF Agent 21:43, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Two things 1. Please join chat. 2. It was Penguinstorm300 who deleted it. Feel free to recreate it. --Awesome335 Penguin-Pal Penguin-Pal, Just to say that all Policy pages are protected except the Chat Policy. Can you protect it please Penguin-Pal, Thanks! -- CHOWDER2000Cart Surfer Dude! 21:15, March 6, 2012 (UTC)